The present invention is concerned with an element for sonic and vibratory absorption, comprising a ledge having ribs of flexible material extending along the top and bottom sides, with the top-side and bottom-side ribs being disposed in staggered relationship.
An element for the absorption of vibration is known which is composed of a resilient plate having top and bottom projections. The projections are rectangular in cross-section, with the upper and lower projections being disposed in staggered relationship. The disadvantage of this prior art element resides in that, on account of the cross-sectional configuration of the projections, a progressive load acceptance is not possible and that a rapid decrease of the resilient path occurs if the load limit is exceeded. However, this phenomenon is extremely undesirable because the sound absorption value of the body at the same time considerably decreases thereby. Moreover, it is disadvantageous with the prior art system that on account of its structural built-up the stability over transverse loads is low.